New Rules
by scorpiusrose
Summary: She had three rules to follow. Rule 1: Don't pick up the phone. Rule 2: Don't let him in. Rule 3: Don't be his friend. It's the perfect recipe to get over him, but she ends up breaking every single one of them.
1. Don't Pick Up The Phone

**(A/N)** GUYSSSS I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA! It's going to be a three-part story, and if you're familiar with the song 'New Rules' by Dua Lipa, you know what the chapters will focus on.

I know I'm not the most reliable person when it comes to updating, hence all of my previous stories being one-shots, but with the right motivation by you guys, I'm more determined than ever to finish this.

 **SUMMARY:** Rule 1: Don't pick up the phone. Rule 2: Don't let him in. Rule 3: Don't be his friend. It's the perfect recipe to get over him, but she ends up breaking every single rule.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not in any way own the song 'New Rules', nor anything you recognise from the HP Universe

* * *

 **Rule 1. Don't pick up the phone; you know he's only calling because he's drunk and alone**

 _Ring, Ring_

Mistaking it for her alarm, her eyes shot open as she sat up and frantically looked at her phone.

2:37AM, it read, and beneath it in huge capital letters was 'Scorpius Malfoy' with several other emojis next to it, some she had forgotten to delete after their 'break up' two months ago.

Wondering to herself whether or not she should answer the call or head back into slumber like she knew she should, she couldn't help but think of the conversation she had with Lily over two months ago.

 _They'd been sitting on her living room floor with tubs of ice cream and wine, as Lily listened patiently to Rose recounting the details of her recent (yet again) break up with her 'so-called-casual-but-it's-painfully-obvious-that-love-each-other' boyfriend, Scorpius._

 _"It's just, I don't understand. We've been sort of together for nearly two years by now, he can't exactly be surprised when I tell him I want make it official."_

 _"One hundred per cent agreed, what an arse," Lily said half-heartedly, knowing that the best way to make Rose feel better was to just agree with her. Any sense or logic will have to come later. She supposed that's what happens when your father is none other than Ron Weasley; emotions tend to outweigh rational thoughts in these moments._

 _"And he was all like, 'aren't you happy with what we have? Why put a label on it? It'll just make things complicated'," Rose ranted, "Well, obviously I'm not happy with the situation or else I wouldn't have mentioned it. He probably just wants to keep it casual just so he could fuck around with other girls. For Merlin's sake, why can't he just be a normal –"_

 _Rose kept going on, as she had been for the last three hours. Though Lily could not claim that she knew the Malfoy well personally, she had her fair share of conversation with him, coupled with the fact that he hung around her family a lot, mainly with Albus and later on, Rose. Despite not being in his immediate circle of friends, she knew he would never look at another girl besides Rose, and the only thing holding him back was the fear of burdening her with his family name._

 _"It's always one step forward and one step back. We're just stuck at square one. Any time I show any emotions, he freezes me out. How can I possibly continue a relationship or whatever this is, like that? I want to be with him, I really do, but he's making it so difficult."_

 _It was ridiculous, really, the way they were around each other. Pretending as if they weren't in love, but all the signs were there. The only ones that could not see it were themselves, and they would end up hurt after feeling as though the other did not care for them as they wished they had._

 _She really was beginning to wonder if this was the right path. After all their drama and heartbreak, was it right to keep going? She had lost count of how many times Rose had come to her after an argument, a fight, or a break up with Scorpius._

 _She cries, and he drinks himself into an early death._

 _Maybe it was time for them to take a break from each other, grow up and figure themselves out. After all, if they were meant to be, they'd surely find each other again, and somehow, Lily knew they would._

 _"Maybe you guys should just take a break," she said in the middle of Rose's rant._

 _"What?"_

 _"Take a break. This isn't healthy; it's killing you both. You two have your own issues and sometimes solving them means that you need to be apart," Lily says, hoping that she's giving the right advice._

 _"I – Lils, I can't, every time this happens, I know I can't stay away."_

 _"The next time he calls, don't pick up the phone, you know he's only calling because he's drunk and alone."_

 _Rose is silent._

 _"You know I'm right, that's what he does best, he drinks his problems away, but that's not right, he shouldn't be and you shouldn't keep letting him do this," Lily continues, "Promise me, Rose. Do this for him, and more importantly, do this for yourself."_

So now, lying in her bed, Rose is half regretting the promise she made to Lily. She's like a moth to a flame, and she would like nothing more than to hear his voice for the first time in two months.

Especially since today would've been their second 'anniversary', not that she was counting.

Fighting with herself, she stretched out her arms to the bedside table and picked up her phone.

Her thumb hovered over the red button, and just as she was about to press down, it was as if an invisible force led her to press green. The invisible force, of course, was merely her own mind, but she didn't want to admit that, not even to herself.

"Hello," she whispered, her own voice scaring her in the dead silence of the night.

"Rosie?" he slurred, yet she could pick up his tone of surprise, "Rosie, you there?" He only ever called her that when he was drunk. They had no pet names for each other, after all, they weren't boyfriend, girlfriend.

"Hmm," she replied, hoping that her lack of response would justify her guilt for picking up the phone.

"I miss you, sweetheart," and there he goes with the pet names again. Her heart flutters. She stays silent for what felt like an eternity.

"I wanna see you," he continues, "Why won't you lemme see you?" His voice, though slurred, sounded desperate, unlike his usual confident self.

"Scorpius, you're drunk, you're saying things you don't mean. Go home before you hurt yourself," Rose pleaded with him quietly. She hated to imagine where he was, and how vulnerable he could be in his mental state.

It was his turn to be silent. She was about to hang up the phone, thinking that he must've passed out when she heard him speak once more.

"Happy anniversary, love," it was so soft, she almost thought she had imagined it, but his voice was clear, much clearer than any of the other words he had said in their conversation.

 _He remembered_ , she thought to herself. It caught her off guard, he never remembered. She had been hopeful in the beginning, that despite not being in a proper relationship, she had always hoped that he would remember their anniversaries. But as one month went by, three months went by, six months went by and a year went by, he never mentioned any of those words, and she had accepted that.

But he remembers now.

* * *

 **(A/N)** I know I'm not exactly the most reliable person when it comes to updating, but **PLEASE REVIEW** as it would really motivate me to write more (really, it does, ask any writer, I swear)

It only takes you less than a minute to review, but it takes me hours to write, so do your girl a favour!

Anywhoooo, THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! TWO MORE CHAPS TO GO!


	2. Don't Let Him In

**(A/N)** Thank you so very much who enjoyed and left a review for the first chapter! This chapter took me a long time to finalise what the plot should be about, but regardless, I hope you guys like it!

Fair warning, ANGST. LOTS OF ANGST. And slight mature content.

Also, this chapter will be partially written in Scorpius' POV, and forgive me if his character seems heartless in the beginning, because he convinces himself that he is, but I promise there will be character growth, so stay with me!

* * *

 **RULE 2: Don't let him in; you have to kick him out again**

A young blond wizard sat alone at the barstool of the Leaky Cauldron; stirring the much needed coffee with his wand. He had lost count of the number of days he had spent hungover… and alone.

It had gotten to a point where drinking did not help ease his pain. There was a sense of emptiness that alcohol just could not fill, no matter how hard he tried.

His heart tells him, _this is what it feels like to have your heart broken_ , _and the only way to mend it is to have her back_. His mind tells him, _don't be silly, you're a Malfoy, you don't have a heart, let alone for it to break_. And of course, he is inclined to listen to his mind, because that's just easier.

It doesn't, however, change the fact that he feels a physical ache every night. _Premature heart disease_ , he thinks to himself, _that's all it is._

It's been one month since his last drunken conversation with Rose on the phone, and three months since their split. He thinks back to that fateful night.

 _Her thighs were wrapped around his back as he thrusted into her for a final time before their combined release, their moans and grunts filled his bedroom. Immense euphoria rushed over him like no other feeling in the world. He had yet to find something that came close._

 _He rolled off her, and they don't cuddle, because that's not what they do._

 _He stared at the ceiling with a rare, genuine smile on his face. She once told him she liked it when he smiled, and somehow, he found himself doing it more often around her these days._ Just doing it to keep her around _, he convinces himself,_ she's a good fuck, that's all _._

" _That was am-," he began._

" _Scorpius, I love you," she blurted out, her eyes screwed shut, as if she was trying her best not to look at him._

" _What?"_

" _I…," she faltered, her voice quivering, "I love you," she all but whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to face him, even though he remained avoiding her gaze._

" _Why?" For the first time in his life, he was speechless. His heart fluttered and a wave of unfamiliar emotions ran through him._

" _Why? We've been in this whatever-it-is for nearly two years now. You can't exactly be surprised that I've actually developed some real emotions for you," Rose explains, gaining a little confidence in her tone._

" _I don't know what to say, Rose," his head was pounding, his stomach was in knots and his heart was beating out of his chest._

 _He lied. He did know what to say. In fact, it was his first instinct to say 'I love you, too', but he couldn't. He was not capable of love, and she had gone and fallen in love with him, consequently ruining their agreement to keep things casual. The thought of losing her because of this… stupid emotion had him feeling angry, and he had no one to direct that anger towards, except for her._

 _She ruined it._

" _Well, you could say it back?" Her voice was soft and pleading. He had never heard her so vulnerable in the years they have known each other._

 _Yet, he remained silent._

" _Scorpius," her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, "I know you're scared, but I know you love me too"_

 _Silence. She knows he isn't ready, so she settles for less._

" _All I'm asking is that we move forward as a real couple. No more hiding, no more sneaking around. I want this to be real, is that too much to ask for?"_

 _The resentment builds up inside of him, "And why would we want that, Rose? Everything is perfect now, just the way it is. Why do we need to put a label on it? Who do we need to prove to?"_

" _To me. To us. To know that we're worth it."_

" _I can't, Rose. I don't do relationships. You can't change me," he finally turns to look at her. His heart breaks a little as he sees her crumbling. In that moment, he wanted to be make it all better, but he knew he couldn't. He knows what relationships are like, and she deserves someone better than him._

 _But he can't let her go._

" _Then I guess this is goodbye," she turns to leave the bed._

" _Rose, please," he finds himself pleading this time, he internally shuddered at how pathetic he must have seemed, "Don't go. Can't we just continue what we've been having? We're happy like this, why ruin it?"_

" _I know you're not ready to fall in love, and that's okay. But I can't keep lying to myself, I need more. I deserve more, Scorpius," she was dressed before him and began to walk out, "I believe in us, Scorpius, and I know that one day you'll be ready, and I'll be waiting. But for now… Goodbye."_

 _She was right, she deserved more, and that was precisely the reason why he let her walk out._

 _But she was wrong about one thing._

 _He had already fallen in love._

 _(He just wasn't ready to admit it out loud)_

A noise jostles him out of his trip down memory lane. A giggle to be precise. He turns around to find the owner of such offensive sound, and finds a group of schoolgirls, home for the Christmas break, in a table behind him.

Hoping to drown out their incessant gossips, he digs out a galleon from his pocket to move to a quieter place. That was his plan, at least, until he heard her name.

"I'm just so jealous of Rose Weasley," one girl proclaims, with a magazine spread open before her, "she's only like what? Three years older than me and she's living every dream come true."

"I know right? I remember her when she was in school too, she was so nice that I can't even hate her for her perfection. She's my role model, I swear. Head girl, top of her class, healer in training, and now, she's dating one of the hottest guys out there," one of them giggles.

"He's so dreamy," another girl swoons.

"I always thought she had a thing with Malfoy, they were kind of cute together, the whole Star Crossed Lovers thing," a couple of girls hummed in agreement, "they even went to the dance together and I swear, I nearly fainted. My heart couldn't take all that cuteness and unresolved sexual tension."

"Come on, Lyra, they never even confirmed anything. Besides, as hot as Scorpius Malfoy is, I can't imagine him actually having the emotional capacity of being a boyfriend, and Rose deserves a Prince Charming."

"And it looks like she's found him! I cannot believe she's actually dating Jacob Thomas," the girl took the magazine from the centre of the table and flapped it around. The page showed a moving photo of Rose and the man in question walking out of a restaurant with his arm around her waist.

He was shocked and angry. He knew who Jacob Thomas was, the tale of the ugly duckling personified. One where he grew up with his nose in a book before becoming the former keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and now an intern in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. All in all, a goody two shoes. In other words, boring.

He all but slammed his galleon on the table and walked out of the pub, but not before glancing over at the group of girls. It seemed that he had caused quite the ruckus, as the girls were looking at him wide-eyed, as one of them smacked their hands over their mouth, knowing that he had just heard everything they said.

He smirked, and walked away, as if nothing they said had affected him.

As soon as the doors closed, he felt his façade fading. The thought of her moving on was too much to handle. She didn't wait, like she promised. Meanwhile, he was stuck in the same limbo that he had been three months ago. Without her, he was lost and alone.

He was feeling the full effects of that Premature Heart Disease.

It really fucking hurt.

* * *

He thought about contacting her numerous times, but the fear of rejection was too much for him to handle. It's been a week since the article came out, and he had been drowning his sorrows in work. His usual charming charisma was nowhere to be found, and he was only half attentive to his client's words.

Because of his lack of concentration, he decided to make up for it by staying late in the office.

The clock slowly turned and before he knew it, it was past ten. He packed up his belongings and left.

He headed towards his favourite bar for a drink before returning home.

It was as if the Universe was conspiring against him, as the person walking out of the bar was the very person he hated the most at that moment.

Jacob Thomas.

Only he wasn't alone. Clasped to his hand was a blonde girl, not too unfamiliar. He recognised her as being Clarissa Sanders from the year below him.

His blood was boiling. How dare this son of a bitch cheat on her?

His fist clenched as he stomped over, anger overtaking his rational thoughts.

As he was about to reach him, a hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Don't," the voice said, "It's not him you should be confronting. He doesn't need you, she does."

He turned around to see his best friend, his face solemn and serious. It's been a long time since he had seen Albus Potter, three months to be exact, ever since he shut himself away from anything that reminded him of her.

With a nod, the two parted ways, an unspoken promise made that they will soon speak again.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside her door. He held his breath and with a moment of courage, rang the doorbell.

* * *

 _Ding dong._

She jumped at the sound of the doorbell. She was so lost in thought over the events that had transpired over the last few days that she wasn't even sure if the doorbell was a figment of her own imagination.

 _Ding, dong._

Wearily, she looked at the clock. It was already past midnight. A list of people ran through her head, who could it possibly be?

Her mother? No, Hermione Granger would not be out of her house at this hour.

Hugo? No, he was in Scotland for Quidditch training.

Lily? No, she was visiting Dominique in France.

Al? Most likely him, he does like to come over to watch movies every once in a while, seeing as he doesn't own a TV.

Deciding that she shouldn't make her cousin wait any longer, she got off the sofa and threw open her door.

Blond hair. Grey eyes. Just as she'd remembered.

She slammed the door.

"Rose, open the door," she heard him shout before ringing the doorbell a few more times.

She couldn't do this. She was not ready to face him. Not after their last phone conversation, where she proceeded to bawl her eyes out because her heart tore thinking about their lost potential, and how things could've been if they were born in a different world.

She paced back and forth in front the door, hoping that he would leave, but in the back of her mind, hoping that he wouldn't. Hoping that he would prove to her that he cared enough to stay.

"Rose, please," he pleaded again. It was at that moment that she knew she couldn't resist him. She never was strong around him. She would always relent the second she heard his voice. He was the only person in the world that made her want to give up on everything she has believed in just to be with him.

Slowly, she took a deep breath, and turned the handle.

Seeing him for the first time in all these months brought back the memories she had tried to keep at bay. She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she saw the look of sorrow on his face, one that clearly matched hers.

What a miserable pair they were.

They stared at each, both lost for words, but the look in their eyes said it all.

He stepped forward and lifted his hand to delicately wipe away the tears that had fallen on her face.

The only thought in her mind was how much she wanted to have him wrap himself around her and make it feel right again, but she made a promise to herself that she would stay away.

And away she stayed.

Gently, she pushed him away, and took a step back.

"I can't do this," she whispered, her eyes focused on the floor.

"I just want to talk, please. Let me in."

"I can't."

"I promise, I just want to talk."

"I can't let you in."

"Why not? Is there someone inside" Fear ran through him at the thought of her having another man in her flat.

She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving until we talk. We can do this inside, or we can stand here and I'm sure your neighbours aren't exactly going to want to hear our conversation," patience was never his virtue, but he still kept his tone calm.

She remained silent.

"I know about Jacob Thomas," he said, with his feet shuffling. He was nervous.

"Scorpius, it's nothing," she explained.

"It didn't seem like nothing from the pictures," he replied, "Look, we need to talk about this, Rose, and I really don't think this conversation is one that is suitable out in this corridor.

"There's nothing to talk about"

"You PROMISED me, Rose," she looked up and saw the hurt in his grey orbs, "You promised me you would wait. This little fucker doesn't deserve you."

"As opposed to you, I suppose then? I haven't heard from you in three months and all of a sudden, you're showing up at my doorsteps like a jealous ex-boyfriend. And for the record, not that you have any right to dictate my life, it is not what it looks like."

They were both hurting each other, falling back to the same pattern they always had. Throwing around mean words was easier than admitting the truth about your own feelings.

"I have every right to care about you, Rose. There are things about him that even YOU don't know about," he shouted, wanting to reveal what a scumbag Thomas was, but not wanting to hurt her at the same time.

"Don't PRETEND like you c-" she was starting to lose her temper, when all of a sudden, another door across the corridor opened.

"Excuse me, do you mind? We're trying to sleep here," the lady said with an irritated scowl, before closing her door.

"Looks like you're going to have to invite me in, Rose, because I'm not leaving until we sort this out," Scorpius says in a much quieter tone.

"I can't," she repeats.

"And why not?"

"Because…," she was scared to admit the truth, "Because you and I both know that this conversation isn't going to go well and if I let you in, I'll have to kick you out again, and I… I don't think I can watch you leave again." She feels the tears coming back again.

Scorpius looked at her, his eyes widening. He hadn't expected the confession, he hadn't expected her to care at all. He suddenly had the urge to hold her, something he never did before.

"Rose," he pulled her to him tightly and guided them inside the flat, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

He walked them over to the sofa, and sat her down, placing himself next to her with a respectable distance.

"Tell me, Rose. Tell me the truth," he held her hand, a simple gesture that surprised her.

"After our phone conversation, I cried in bed for days, I felt like you'd forgotten me already and you only ever called because you were drunk and alone. I was sick of feeling sad and depressed. Being in love is only great when you're loved in return."

He looked down on the floor, ashamed he had caused her so much pain.

"Then came Jacob, who was working for my mum in the Ministry. I knew I wasn't ready for a relationship with someone else, but I just wanted to be around friends to feel less alone," She continued, "So we went out a couple of times with other people, and he was a good laugh to begin with. Then, last week, he invited me to dinner and I thought why not? After we went out, he told me that he had feelings for me and he wanted to pursue a relationship, but then I told him I wasn't ready for one and I really wanted to just remain friends…"

She sniffled.

"After a few more rounds of me rejecting his advances, he lashed out, and he told me that he never wanted to be with me anyway, and that I was only a ticket to the top so he could get on my mum's good side. He told me that even in Hogwarts, the guys who asked me out only wanted me for my name, and that I was just another plain redhead in comparison to my other beautiful cousins. After that, he left."

He knew that this was an insecurity of hers. Being the daughter of famous parents meant that you had to be careful of the people you surround yourself with, and whether or not they wanted you for you, or for the fame. With him, he had the complete opposite problem, seeing as his father was on the wrong side of the war, but to an extent, he understood her completely.

But he was mad. He was mad that this pathetic excuse of a man would degrade Rose like that. _His_ Rose.

Just as he was thinking about beating Thomas to pulp for the second time that night, he remembered what Albus had said,

" _He doesn't need you, she does."_

In front of him was his first priority, his first choice. The girl that made him feel things he didn't know he was capable of. He knew he would do anything for her.

He was going to make it right.

Without hesitation, he moved over and held her.

"You're perfect to me. You're not just my first choice, you're my only choice."

* * *

 **(A/N)** and that is a wrap for Chapter 2! Please REVIEW as it would mean so so much to me, and it would really encourage me to finish the last chapter of this story. This chap is actually TWICE as long as Chapter 1!

I've got Chapter 3 planned out, so hopefully it won't take as long for me to write, and it will be a lot less angsty, and a whole lot more fluffy next chap!

I'm so glad I managed to publish this in 2017, and with that said, HAPPY NEW YEAR SCOROSE FANS, long may the ship sail.


	3. Don't Be His Friend

**(A/N):** I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for so long. Between real life getting hectic, Black Mirror being a huge distraction, and losing motivation in general, I kind of fell behind schedule. But anyway, now it's here and let's just get right into the story, shall we? Enjoy the last chapter of New Rules! Warning: it's pretty long - it just wrote itself

* * *

 **Rule 3: Don't be his friend; you know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning**

He had left that night feeling a sense of relief, as though a huge burden had been lifted off him. He had been stupid not to realise his feelings before, but he was sure of it now. The fact is, he loved her. Simple as that.

Love didn't hold him back. In a way, it liberated him.

This new found realisation only intensified his will to win Rose back, and he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

So that's exactly the reason why he shows up the next day, with a movie in hand. At first she's reluctant to let him in, just like she had been the day before and he contemplated leaving her be after her constant protesting, but the look in her eyes gave him a clear signal that she meant otherwise.

"Scorpius, you know we shouldn't be doing this," she says, her body swaying and her voice lacking conviction. There's a small smile that she hides behind her hair, secretly delighted that he came.

"Why? Can't we enjoy a movie together without stirring up controversy? You see, I even brought your favourite," He held up an old, tattered DVD of ' _Ten Things I Hate About You'_ , a classic that Rose simply cannot resist.

Little did he know that when she had watched it for the first time, in a way it reminded her of their own relationship, without the money involved, of course. They were electrifying, passionate, and they understood each other in a way that no one else could. There were the occasional boys who sought after her, but none could ever hold a candle to him. And it really was good-friend Albus who had realised how much they suited each other, and somehow briefly brought it up in conversation with Scorpius, all the while unknowingly stirring his interest in the redhead.

She couldn't help but smile at his hopeful expression, and she nudged the door wide open to let him in, eventually settling down on the sofa with the television playing softly in the background.

And how was it that they found themselves tangled together on the sofa the next day is beyond her, but in the first time after all these months, she finally felt at ease. They were lying against the wall on the side of the sofa, with him encasing her, as she sat between his legs. Her head rested on his chest, as she felt it rise and fall to the rhythm of his breath, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

It wasn't the most comfortable way to fall asleep, but somehow it was.

She had desperately wanted to stay in this exact moment for the hours to come, but judging from the way the birds were chirping outside her window, and the sound of her neighbour's loud morning dance routine, she knew they would have to get going to work soon.

As she turned around to look at him, his eyes fluttered open, and upon recognition, he gave a gentle smile.

"Morning," he drawls, one of his thumbs rubbing light circles on her waist.

"Morning," she replied, mimicking his smile, "I can't believe we fell asleep during the movie"

"I am a very comfortable pillow, or so I'm told," he laughed melodically.

"I'm sure that pillows don't snore"

"I do not"

"Do too," she teased, chuckling against him.

"Oh, Rosie, Rosie. Do you know what happens to girls who spread lies about me?" He tried his best to look menacing and scary, "They get..."

And before he finished his sentence, one arm gripped Rose firmly, and the other started to tickle her around her belly.

"Ahhh," Rose laughs and attempts to squirm away from him, but he has her pressed tight against his chest, "No, stop, stop, Scorp!"

"Surrender, Weasley, or you're going down"

"Okay, okay," she struggles to control her laughter, "I surrender"

"And?"

"You are the most comfortable pillow, I can vouch for that"

"Thank you, Rosie. Now was that so hard?"

They're both catching their breaths as silence pours over them. Rose catches his eyes, and for a split moment flickers down to his lips. Feeling the magnetism calling upon her, she reluctantly looks away. _I can't do this, not yet, not now,_ she thinks to herself.

"So, I guess I better start getting to work then," she clears her throat and untangles herself away from him.

But before she could move away, she feels him grab her wrist.

"Hey… umm… How about dinner tonight?"

Rose falters, unsure of what to say. She enjoyed his company the night before, more than enjoy, in fact. But that was the problem, wasn't it? She was falling right into his schemes.

Yet it felt so good to fall.

"I don't -" she's unsure what to say, because every excuse sounded extremely stupid.

"Think of it as us reacquainting ourselves with each other. Like friends"

"It's… We can't. There's too much history for us to be friends right now. We need time to grow up and be apart"

"And we have. We've been apart for three months and I can't stand not being with you anymore. I'm not good with all this emotional bullshit, but I swear I've changed, and I know you can feel it too," he stood up to her level, "I'm not saying that we need to get back together right away, but at least spend some time with me. Get to know me, _really_ know me for who I am. Come on, Rose, I dare you."

She focused her eyes on the floor and shook her head.

"Why're you fighting this?" He asked, gently.

"Because!" she cried out, "Because if we're friends, I know I'll end up in your bed in the morning, and I'll never be able to get over you!"

"That's the thing! I don't _want_ you to get over me!"

Rose looked away, faltering against his intense gaze.

"One chance, Rose. Believe in us, like you said you did"

" _I believe in us, Scorpius, and I know that one day you'll be ready, and I'll be waiting" she said as she dressed before him and walked out._

It felt like a lifetime ago when she had said those words, but as much as she would like to protest otherwise, she knew it was the truth.

* * *

Soon, the cold winds of winter passed, and the flowers began to blossom. One chance turned to two, two turned to ten, and ten turned to countless more, and before they knew it, they were spending at least three days a week with each other.

It was effortless, the way they fell in harmony so easily that they didn't even realise they had an unspoken agreement to adapt their busy schedules to fit one another. They simply enjoyed their time together, and every meeting was an event to look forward to.

During these four months, they strayed away from spending too much time in their flats, mostly to ease Rose's worries. They spent endless nights chatting away in the park near her place, watching movies in the Muggle cinema, strolling by the pier, and going on broom rides in the countryside. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much, and it was obvious, even to the people around her.

" _Oh honey, you look well, I'm so glad that frown has finally left your face," her mum half-jokingly said during their Easter gathering. She knew her mother was concerned for her wellbeing, particularly when things went sour with Scorpius and Rose couldn't seem to hide the sadness on her face._

" _So I gather you have good news to share with us, Rose?" Aunt Ginnie probed._

" _Just happy, that's all," Rose replied, "Things are finally back on track"_

" _Could it be a new man?" Victoire wiggled her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, as she joined into the conversation, and soon after, Dominique and Lily stood beside them._

" _I wouldn't say new," she said coyly, as she smiled thinking about him. No one in her family really knew the whole truth about her relationship with Scorpius, apart from Lily and Al. Of course, they had suspected things before, but no one involved had confirmed it._

" _Awww isn't this absolutely adorable, look at Rose, red as her namesake" Vic teased._

" _Well, he must be pretty special to capture our Rosie's attention," Dom chimed in._

" _Oh, trust me. He's definitely something," Lily said with a smirk, as she walked away. Those Potters sure are dramatic._

* * *

The doorbell rang as he was about to get ready for sleep. Silently cursing whoever it was that clearly had no sense of time, he flung open his door and was surprised to see a familiar redhead stand before him, looking unfairly adorable with her flushed cheeks and frizzy hair.

"Rose?" He started, "Oh shit, did I forget we were supposed to meet? Shit, I'm so sorry"

"What? No, no, no. I should be the one who's sorry for coming over unannounced. You didn't forget anything, I'm just... in a sort of a… predicament," she ran her fingers through her hair for the millionth time that night, before she noticed the clock behind him, "Oh bloody hell, it's past midnight and you look like you're getting ready to sleep and I've completely interrupted, haven't I? I'm so sorry, I should go"

"No, it's fine. Honestly, I wasn't even planning on sleeping yet," he lied smoothly, "Come in, I'll fix you some hot chocolate and you can tell me what happened"

She marvelled at how utterly organised and sophisticated the interior design of his flat looked as he headed towards the kitchen. She knew he had to thank his mother for her impeccable taste in decorations, but the stark contrast between his flat and hers was a little embarrassing.

She had been to his place before, of course, but it has been many months since her last visit, and she couldn't help but compare the differences between then and now.

Sure, the majority of things were still the same. The big pieces of furniture were all exactly as they were seven months ago, but she took a glimpse of a few little things that would've gone unnoticed had she been someone else. But she was Rose Weasley, and Rose Weasley was nothing but observant (especially when it came to him).

The newly bought television didn't escape her, as it was something that she constantly nagged him to buy. Alongside it was a row of DVDs, all of which she recognised to be things they've watched together before, and enjoyed. By the fireplace, was also a new set of photos stuck to the previously empty wall. She felt giddy as she saw polaroids of the two of them on several occasions that they hung out these past few months, along with some of his family and friends.

The biggest surprise came when she absent-mindedly wandered into his bedroom, a place that she's all too familiar with, and saw its subtle new arrangements. Next to the bed was a large bookcase, and she recognised some of her own books that she must've left over lining the top two shelves.

On the other side of the room was the closet, and neatly hung up on the rails were jackets, scarves, shirts and other items of clothing that she had left behind. That part of the closet was even charmed yellow, a contrast to the predominantly grey bedroom that he resides in.

She walked over to 'her' closet, and hung on the knob of one of the drawers was a small keychain with a key to it. She knew then and there that it was a key to his flat.

 _He loves me,_ as she felt a strong surge of emotions overcome her. She couldn't stop smiling, and it almost felt as though she was fifteen years old, who had just gotten a "hi" back from her crush.

She knew she was right to believe in them. That _one day_ has finally come.

She was startled when she heard footsteps coming closer to the room, as she immediately sprinted to another part of the room. It would've been embarrassing if he came in and saw that she had been fondling the key.

Scorpius came in and handed her a cup of hot chocolate, with extra froth in it.

He walked slowly towards the yellow closet, as Rose began to drink, and stealthily (or so he thought), hid the key in his pocket. _There was no need to scare her with all that_ , he thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," she said, looking rather red, "I have no idea why I came in here," she laughed nervously, "Habit, I guess"

"Don't worry, love, nothing you haven't seen before" he deliberately left out the yellow part of his room, because that was a conversation for another time, "So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"The strangest, most absurd thing happened, but I swear it's true. Long story short, I suppose, I was cleaning out some old stuff from my room and a flock of doxies came flying out of the box. I knew they like to infested homes, but these days, they're so far and few that I never would've imagined seeing them in my own. Anyway, I got out of there pronto, before one of them could bite me" she ran her fingers through her hair again, "I floo-called Aunt Luna and she says she'll help me with it tomorrow, and told me to stay elsewhere meanwhile, so here I am," She spread her arms open to gesticulate the room.

"To be fair though, I didn't want to bother my parents so late at night, and Al is out of town. Lils and Hu are back at Hogwarts, and the next person I could think of was you" she added as an afterthought.

He chuckled, "I feel truly special, Rosie"

She laughed along with him, and lightly smacked his arm, "Oh please, as if you're not secretly thrilled"

"Then I would say you know me well," he smirked, taking a step towards her.

She was so tempted to just fling herself into his arms and snog him senseless, but she was embarrassed enough as it was.

She cleared her throat, attempting to ease their obvious unresolved sexual tension.

"I hope it's not too much to ask for, but I was wondering if I could take your sofa tonight?"

He was taken aback, "What kind of host would that make me if I let the one girl I care about sleep on the sofa? You can take the bed, I'll take the sofa"

She felt another wave of giddiness glide through her at his admission. But even that couldn't deter her from the fact that she was the one making an inconvenience.

"No way. I'm the one who's asking you for a favour"

"Yes way. I'm the host and you're my guest"

"An uninvited guest"

"Still a guest"

"Arghhh, you're so infuriating"

"One of my strongest attributes, I assure you"

"I'm not letting you sleep on the sofa, and clearly you're not letting me either. I'm tired, you're tired, so why don't we just sleep on the bed together," she couldn't believe she just proposed that out loud, and it seemed like neither could he as he smirk grew wider by the second.

"I never thought you were so forward about this, you should've just said so ages ago," his voice suggestive and low.

"Scorp!" She stomped her foot, "That is _not_ what I meant. We can sleep on the bed together, separately"

"That sounds ridiculous"

"You know what I mean"

It was then that she realised how close they had gotten following semi-spat, if you could even call it that. Her eyes drifted from his chest to his eyes, to his lips, and that ever-recurring sense of attraction hit her like a tsunami.

"I mean, we're friends, right?" she said quietly, not exactly sure who she's trying to convince, "Friends do these kinds of things, right? Like sleepovers"

"Yeah sure" he zoned out of the conversation, as he instead focused on her full lips and how it would feel against his, "friends"

It was unsure who initiated it first, but the moment he exhaled those words, they gravitated towards each other and closed the remaining gap as their lips collided in a throe of passion.

Hands moved everywhere. Tangled in her hair. Along his toned chest. Down her waist. Cupping his jaw. They stumbled towards the bed that they were to share, together.

"It's been too long," she uttered, as he rolled on top of her and hummed in agreement.

Clothing were tugged off. His shirt. Her skirt. His trousers. Her blouse. Until they were left in their undergarments.

He wanted to savour her. It really has been too long, and he _needed_ to be reacquainted with every part of her.

He pressed soft kisses down the length of her, pulling off the rest of her clothing as he went along. His fingers lightly massaged her core, as she bent her legs to push down his boxers.

With deft hands, she guided his length towards her centre, as he moved back up to align with her. Furrowed brows and short breaths, their eyes locked together as he thrusted into her.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned, the sound of their lovemaking filling the room.

Feeling the all familiar sense of utter ecstasy building up, he quickened his pace as her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, and her nails scratching down his back.

"I'm going to come, fuck, you feel so good," he panted.

"I want to feel you let go in me," she whispered, her breath ragged as her body tensed.

With a few more well placed thrusts, he spilled himself inside her as she shuddered and rode out her own waves of pleasure.

He kissed the top of her head as he rolled off her, without letting go of her hand.

Instinctively, they turned towards each other and their satisfied expressions mirrored one another.

"That was unexpected," she giggled.

"Best surprise visit ever," he chuckled lightly, as he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her gently, "So, where does this leave us? Because I don't know about you, Rose, but after that, you know I can't let you just walk out of here pretending like nothing had happened. I don't want you to get over me."

"The thing is, I don't want to get over you either."

"Say you'll give us another chance"

"I do," the brightest smiles spread across their faces.

"I love you, Rose"

"I know, Scorp. I love you too"

* * *

She had three rules to follow. Rule 1, Don't pick up the phone; Rule 2, Don't let him in; and Rule 3, Don't be his friend. It was the perfect way to get over him.

But she broke every single one of them.

Fin.

(A/N) So that's it, ladies and gents. Thank you very much for reading New Rules, it's been a blast writing it. Please, please leave a review if you enjoyed it.

If you guys follow my tumblr (same username as this account), I'm taking a break from writing Scorose fanfiction, mainly because I feel like I'm producing pieces that people aren't really reacting to, and it's frustrating. But I'll still be updating my tumblr, so feel free to head on over for updates, I'm sure the hiatus won't last long.


End file.
